The Love That Conquers All Things
by Kisnala
Summary: I'm not good at this so... Lots of fluf between I/K and some between M/S have fun! Rating may change later.
1. I love you

Please don't judge me hard this is my first fan fic ever! ; )  
  
Disclaimer: "sees falling star" Me: I wish I owned Inuyasha! Inuyasha: you wished for me? Me: Inuyasha!! "Hugs Inuyasha" 'wakes up' What it was all a dream? Whaaaaa. I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
The truth is told.  
  
Kagome sat in her room listening to her new Evanesance cd, and reading her subscription of Pre Teen magazine. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't come to take me to Feudal Japan today because if he does I will sit him so many times that he will have a bump the size of the sears tower on his head" she thought.  
  
Just then she had to go to the bathroom so she took her head phones off, when she got back she heard a knock at the window, without noticing she said oswari and a second later she heard a loud crash and a lot of cursing. She ran to her window and when she opened it she saw Inuyasha laying in a pile if broken tile and heard some loud mumblings that were no doubt Inuyasha's curses at his old friends dirt and rocks. "Inuyasha, I am not coming to Feudal Japan with you today I need to relax," Kagome shouted down to the dirt conversing hanyou. As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha stood up and jumped up into her window and grabbed her bag and started dumping the contents of all the drawers of her dresser onto the bag, then he proceeded to her closet and grabbed all her things and shoved them into the bag as well. During all this Kagome just sat and stared at Inuyasha but she finally came to her senses and screamed, "What are u doing with all my stuff, Inuyasha!" "You are coming to my time to live there wench, I can't deal with you coming back all the time to go to school and the like, so you r coming to live with me in the house I built for you, so go get some food and supplies and meet me at the well to leave!" Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock, "Did you even ask my mom or grandpa if you could just take me away and keep me, or are you kidnapping me?" "The old geezer wasn't home but I asked your mom and she said it was fine with her, she said something about she was glad we were eloping or something?" "What! She will pay for saying that!!" screamed Kagome and she stormed out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the well later.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Ursai baca Inuyasha, u don't know how it feels to know you will never see your house again do you?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Do you Inuyasha?!?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome, walked over to her and grabbed a surprised young miko into an embrace and told her, "I watched my house burn to the ground with the only person I loved at the time inside it, my mother," tears started to well up in his eyes and Kagome sensed them and looked up. As she did she saw a single tear fall down Inuyasha's cheek and she stood on tip toes and kissed it away, Inuyasha looked down at her surprised and said, "What was that for?"  
  
"I don't want to see you this sad."  
  
"Why? You have seen me sad before."  
  
"You never talk about your mom and I have never seen you cry."  
  
"It hurts to talk about her to anyone but for some reason it doesn't bug me as much to tell you about her." With that he turned away and started walking toward the well when Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled a very surprised hanyou onto a very nice kiss.  
  
"Kagome, I. I love you." He said after they broke apart for air.  
  
Kagome blushed a lot then said, "I love you to Inuyasha".  
  
With that they walked with Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist to the well and jumped in. 


	2. Shippo or Sango?

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko not me. Whaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Shippo or Sango?  
  
Feudal Japan.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well with the back pack on and Kagome in his arms, he put her down lightly and placed his arm around her as they walked to Kaede's house. Just then Miroku came running out of the woods to their right chasing a very scared Shippo. Shippo ran to Kagome and jumped on her shoulder yelling, "Miroku's going to kill me!" "He needs to die for what he did to me!" Miroku yelled reaching for the kitsune. Inuyasha stopped him with a growl and wrapped an arm protectively around Kagome who glanced up at him and smiled then asked Miroku what happened.  
  
Miroku explained, "I was gathering fire wood for dinner when Sango," he glared at Shippo "came and started being flirty with me and kissed me, then I noticed she had a tail, I shoved her off and was about to open my kanzaa (sp?) when Shippo turned into himself and ran away so I gave chase."  
  
"Well Shippo it seems that you deserve to be in trouble but not to die," Kagome reasoned, "therefore you will apologize to Miroku and help Kaede for 2 weeks, ok?"  
  
"Ok Kagome, sorry Miroku for trying to play match maker between you and Sango," Shippo said, happy he wasn't punished to harshly, "and I'll go start helping Kaede at her house." He mumbled. Kagome fallowed him making sure he got to his destination.  
  
"Oi Inuyasha, what is up with you and Kagome lately?" Miroku queered.  
  
"None of your business monk!" Inuyasha yelled hitting him over the head.  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha chose Kagome as his mate?" Miroku commented aloud, earning a large lump matching his first one.  
  
"Just stay away from her Miroku or else." Inuyasha yelled as he leapt into a tree and fallowed Kagome from above. 


	3. Whining and Snuggles

Inuyasha and friends belong to R.K.  
  
Chap.3  
  
Whining and snuggles.  
  
At Kaede's house.  
  
"Kaede, I'm back and Shippo has something to tell you!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked into the hut fallowing Shippo.  
  
"Aye child, welcome back and what have ye to say to me Shippo?" Kaede quiried.  
  
"Kagome I don't wana." Shippo whined.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome warned, "you were mean to Miroku and now you have to face your punishment."  
  
"Ok fine then," Shippo whined, "Kaede, Kagome says that for my punishment I have to stay here and help you for two weeks."  
  
Just then Inuyasha and Miroku sporting two very large lumps arrived. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and put his arms around her waist, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and placed his head in her shoulder.  
  
"Are ye two mates then?" Kaede asked.  
  
"What's it to ya hag?" Inuyasha snapped back removing his arms to lean on the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha, come with me." Kaede said. Walking out the door of the hut as Kagome sat down to eat some stew across from Miroku.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha huffed as he gave Miroku a cold stare that said clearly, "you touch her and you die" and walked out of the hut. Outside.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you acting like Kagome is your mate when I see she is not?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"Why is it any of your business hag?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Because I don't want to see Kagome hurt if you ask another to be your mate."  
  
"Why would I ask another? I am going to ask Kagome to be my mate tonight."  
  
"Aye then do it child." With that Kaede patted Inuyasha's shoulder and walked into the hut to eat some dinner.  
  
"Who is she to decide if Kagome should be my mate?" Inuyasha thought as he walked to a tree near the hut and leapt to a small platform he had built long ago.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you up there?" Kagome was at the foot of the tree, her waist length raven hair almost glowing in the moonlight as she looked up into the tree.  
  
"Kagome, what do you want?" Inuyasha said in a mock irritated voice.  
  
"I cant sleep, so can I come up there with you?"  
  
Inuyasha softened even more than he had when she had kissed him, he came down and scooped Kagome up in his arms as he leapt back up to the platform. "Here you go Kagome."  
  
"Where did this platform come from Inuyasha?"  
  
"I built it so Kikyo and I could sit here and watch the sunset, but now she is dead and the platform is ours." Inuyasha stated and looked down to see Kagomes reaction when he noticed that she was asleep clinging to his shirt. He sat up, pulled off his haiori and wrapped it around her so she would be warm and he fell asleep stroking her hair. A while before.  
  
Miroku chuckled as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Where Have Sango and Kirara gone off to?" Miroku asked as he stared into the dying fire.  
  
"While ye and Shippo were away word came that there was a small demon in a village a couple of days away so she went with Kirara to vanquish it."  
  
"Ok, just wondering where she was."  
  
"Do ye like the girl Sango Miroku?"  
  
"Yes." Miroku whispered blushing.  
  
"Then ye should not hide ye feelings toward her."  
  
"I will tell her when she returns." "Aye now go to sleep tis late."  
  
"Sleep well Lady Kaede."  
  
"Aye and ye Miroku." 


	4. The sugar crazed kitsune

Chap 4  
  
I will not say this again, I do not own Inuyasha. Period, end of story!  
  
"Why am I so warm, I don't remember fixing my bed last night but what is that smell?" Kagome smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed then she realized it was Inuyasha, so she scooted up and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and watched Kagome kiss him, then he wrapped his strong arms around her and asked, "Kagome, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"I. will. oh never mind" Inuyasha mumbled courage failing. He got up, took of his haiori and wrapped it around Kagome, picked her up bridal style and carried her into Kaede's hut.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"WHEEEEEEE!!!!!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs as he swung from a thin tree branch and flew at Inuyasha's head causing him to drop to the ground still holding his ears from the pain of Shippo's scream.  
  
"Kagome please tell me why you gave Shippo candy again?" Miroku asked dodging a flying kitsune.  
  
"Well I thought he would leave Inuyasha alone, apparently I was wrong." Kagome yelled over Shippos screams.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku yelled, matching her volume and ducking a sugar crazed Shippo.  
  
"I think I saw him run into the forest to get away from Shippo." Kagome replied as she hid behind a tree.  
  
Miroku smashed Shippo over the head with his staff as the little kitsune ran past him knocking him out.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"  
  
"Yea Miroku."  
  
"Can you go find Inuyasha and tell him it's safe to come out of the woods because the little sugar monster has been knocked out?" Miroku asked as he stooped to pick up an unconscious kitsune by the tail and started to walk to Kaede's.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kagome shouted as she walked into Inuyasha's forest unarmed.  
  
Bwhaaaaaaaa!!!! The cruel cliffhanger of my story. In other news I need to know if you want a lemon scene in my story or not, I will not post any more until I get 5 reviews. P.S. Some1 send me some good ideas, if I use them in my story kudos to you. 


End file.
